User talk:Childemera
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:Childemera page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! RadSpyro (talk) 00:39, November 21, 2013 (UTC) Just wanted to drop by and say welcome! Looking forward to more contributions from you! Somegranola (talk) 04:00, November 21, 2013 (UTC) Welcome to the wiki ! It's nice to see someone eles thats a fan of Fur Fighters. Hey! Just wanted to say thanks for helping with the baby categorization! RadSpyro (talk) 19:04, December 2, 2013 (UTC) Hiya! Thanks for getting in touch. I've done a little extra research, and it looks like you're right - Sorry about that! It appears as though very early copies of the game may be missing this for some reason (as I don't seem to have it on my game at all, just the classic Plasma guns). I've restored the page. Thanks again! RadSpyro (talk) 12:03, December 5, 2013 (UTC) Heya! Since you've contributed so much, would you be interested in an admin position at all? RadSpyro (talk) 22:13, December 23, 2013 (UTC) Hey again! Sorry to be a bother, but since I can't get my Dreamcast version to work right now, could you help me check these out? I'm just trying to see if two things are present on the Dreamcast version - One, in the exit to Dinos Upstairs, is the Firefox baby 'plushie' holding up a sign that says 'Exit', or is it flopped down at his side? And in the cutscene where Winnie disappears into the portal to The Bad Place, was she already mutated? Thanks! RadSpyro (talk) 01:16, April 4, 2014 (UTC) Thanks very much for answering! I thought as much with Winnie, but I found an interesting screenshot from the strategy guide which shows her in mutated form walking through the portal - which made me wonder if maybe I'd missed something. Same with the plushie - Looks as though both screenshots were from an earlier release. Thanks again for helping me with that! I appreciate it. RadSpyro (talk) 14:28, April 4, 2014 (UTC) Hi! Of course you're still welcome - I've promoted you to admin! And thanks for letting me know about the double Grondas, I've fixed that error. Welcome aboard! RadSpyro (talk) 17:14, May 9, 2014 (UTC) hey, man! can you make a playthrough of the dreamcast version of fur fighters? i own the ps2 and ios versions, and i really wanna see de differences the dreamcast versions have! Unfortunately, I lack the equipment to do a Dreamcast playthrough. I'm only capable of posting up screenshots. Childemera (talk) 00:39, June 3, 2014 (UTC) what i was saying, in iOS version, if you return to saving juanita after defeating her, you will start in the area that only rico can reach! Yes, I know what you mean. But it still happens in other versions, like my Dreamcast. So I'm sure it's not a glitch, the programmers programmed it that way, if it happens on multiple versions. Childemera (talk) 04:52, June 22, 2014 (UTC) strange, in the ps2 version you will start near rico's telepoint! childemera, i have a question! i discovered that it's possible to make foxes and armadillos fall in the water of the swamp by making them follow you, the same thing with the chameleon in secret island! since the glitch is fixes in ps2 and ios and i only have the ios version, do you know if they can become giant in the dreamcast version? Personally, I've been pondering about that. I've always wanted to see if there's any difference since the peacock thing happened and I happened to stumble across it by pure accident from amusement (I wanted to make crocodiles duel with peacocks to amuse myself, but they pushed the peacocks into the water, and it happened). I was going to try, but lately I've been having little to zero free time to play Fur Fighters. But I'll give it a go someday, hopefully with little difficulty (as I lack Invulnerability, since the game is permanently glitched for me to never beat the game. Guess that means use the Freeze Gun.). Childemera (talk) 03:38, June 23, 2014 (UTC) Hey! Just a quick question - The Witch Doctor Beetle - Does he still call himself a Viggohead Beetle in the regular Dreamcast version at all? -'RadSpyro ' 17:55, January 27, 2015 (UTC) Thanks for confirming. He glitched up on me in the prototype, and said he needed a 'deathskull' beetle. But when I ran it on the retail release, he didn't say anything there either. Just wanted to double check I hadn't messed it up completely! -'RadSpyro ' 16:00, January 29, 2015 (UTC) Hiya! I am super sorry that it's taken me this long just to respond! Anyway, it's really great to hear from you again. It's fantastic that you're able to play the PS2 version now! I can't wait to see what else you find along the way. I'll respond to your email in the next couple of days, by the way - I only saw that very recently as well! As always, keep up the great work. -'RadSpyro ' 22:15, July 8, 2016 (UTC) Which PS2 emulator do you recommend? And how do I make it work? Hey there! Yeah, I have unfortunately been very busy as of late. I have a backlog of emails which I still need to reply to! For Sheila and Joyee, feel free to add the PS2 versions. I finally managed to get Fur Fighters working on a Dreamcast emulator (with the help of cheat engine, since the game won't run properly without it for whatever reason), so I'll replace the PC versions soon with a Dreamcast image. What I would propose we do is start to make things less confusing for ourselves. I'll create a table template in a minute, where we can record the amount in each game. And I have no idea why I wrote down 48 - It is indeed 96. There are a lot of text errors, you're right. I'm going to recommend something similar to what we've done on the Lion Guard Wiki - add a page titled 'Text Mistakes'. Otherwise the pages will get too clogged, especially since only a handful of people are likely to care about that kind of error. And thanks for pointing those out. The images should be working again, and the image has been moved over. I'm sure I do have the correct image somewhere, but there's over 800 images on TFF that I'll have to dive into if I want to find it (I may have given it a random name, especially if I just saved it from the very first version of the site - younger me was not particularly good at naming files appropriately). I'll try my best to respond to your email either tomorrow or Saturday! -'RadSpyro ' 23:47, September 22, 2016 (UTC) I'm using nullDC, but unfortunately I don't know what compatibility is like with Windows 10! I've tried Chankast as well, but that doesn't seem to be very reliable for Fur Fighters anyway. -'RadSpyro ' 00:15, September 23, 2016 (UTC) I use Cheat Engine 6.4. I have to search for certain values every time the program loads up though, since the addresses change on each reboot. If you'd like more info on that, I can give it to you when I email you if you'd like? -'RadSpyro ' 16:38, September 23, 2016 (UTC) Sorry that I still haven't gotten back to your email! It is on my to do list, I promise. Yes, unfortunately I haven't had much time to spend on it lately (the joy of being an adult, I guess?). Most of the problem is that it takes me a long time to write up each one - sometimes, I write the walkthrough before I play, then I rush through the level to make sure I caught everything. It takes around 1-2 hours for me to write each level, double check the token amount and get appropriate screenshots (which also have to be scaled down in a rather stubborn program). The original idea was to write the DC version first, with a few pop ups for those playing VR alerting them of the changes. Unfortunately, that didn't work as it looked too confusing. Once I've done the DC versions, I'll be quicker in completing the other versions. I actually have Dinos Downstairs ready to go, I just need to upload it (along with some deleted enemies)! By the way, I'll be doing a video soon showing how to get past the 'black screen error' on the DC emulator. -'RadSpyro ' 18:56, October 1, 2016 (UTC) Oops, that could have been me, haha. What I'd suggest would be doing something along the lines of this (not based on any level): ¹One respawns infinitely As for out of bounds stuff, I say we leave those out. They won't be particularly helpful to people playing if they can't actually access them. If I missed anything else, just let me know! -'RadSpyro ' 19:47, October 1, 2016 (UTC) Hey, thanks for the heads up (again)! I've fixed that too. And nice spotting - just investigated, and there are 3 Junior Pet Yums cans floating just underneath! I'll be adding it to the next update, and I'll credit you for finding it. On that note, I'm hoping to get the next update out before Friday, and I'll include a visual guide on how to access the debug menu. I'm still aiming to do a video as well, but I'm having trouble finding a suitable recorder that won't lag too much for me. That's pretty neat. I've noticed that there are quite a few invisible walls on this game where you can attack them, but they can't attack you. -'RadSpyro ' 19:17, October 9, 2016 (UTC) Nice find! I had a look and it turns out that it's both a Brown Bear and a pipe just above. I have it lined up for the next TFF update, thanks for that! Speaking of the update, on Tuesday, I'll be FINALLY uploading both the video and the update which will show you how to access the debug menu. And sure, feel free to! I'll try to get the clean ammo images to you within the next 24 hours or so. They'll be Dreamcast version pictures. And yep, I'll start creating the tables for the enemies/ammo as well. I still might place the PC versions with a ?? beside some of them, since I still don't have an easy way to double check them (although most of them seem very similar to DC anyway). Let me know if I missed anything! -'RadSpyro ' 00:48, October 18, 2016 (UTC) Which emulator are you running? I know certain revisions of nullDC do the same thing. It could also be the cdi, there's a lot of Fur Fighter ones that don't work properly for some reason. Ouch. I haven't encountered the Megaglitch 2.0 yet (which is surprising, considering the amount of times I have successfully crashed the game when trying out some less interesting hacks). That graphic glitch happened with the slider block game recently as well. I used the free camera to move over there from a distance and the screen was scrambled. But when I set my Fur Fighter there and resumed gameplay, it automatically corrected itself. Nice, I'll check those out shortly! Should I assume that you were able to get the debug menu working on PS2 at least then? By email, or upload them here. Either will be fine! -'RadSpyro ' 15:19, October 20, 2016 (UTC) June 20 2010 release, right? That is strange. I definitely think it could be the .cdi that's causing the problem. I had to get about 3 different versions downloaded before I found one that would actually work. That sounds like an emulator problem if the cards have been changed as well. Again, I had problems running Fur Fighters on other releases of PCSX2, the one I use (I believe) is out of date but works well. That's fine. Since I'm adding a new page to TFF soon (regional differences), I'll be replaying through the levels on two different versions of the game, so I'll also be able to help out with the ammo counts and such. I managed to find them all, thanks! They're all exactly where you said they would be. And yes, we should. I think I was going to do that myself once upon a time, but then I got caught up with other things. Also, you'll probably notice that I've cleaned up my talk page. Post at the bottom as always, it was just getting a little too crowded there! -'RadSpyro ' 09:52, October 21, 2016 (UTC) Hey! Wow, sorry it took me so long to reply. I'm always incredibly busy during the Christmas month. Anyhow, onto Fur Fighters! I could try my hand at that (seems like a pretty neat idea), but it might be a while before I can start on it. Although I've still got to put a message out to my friends over at dA, I'm currently limited on what I can draw thanks to my main drawing utensil (which, unlike most artists, is a mouse) getting damaged over the holiday period. I have a new mouse, but it's slippery and very unreliable when drawing lines. I am hoping to either go all out and get a proper drawing tablet or at least a different mouse asap, though. And thanks for the heads up. It's entirely possible that I mislinked that area because I'm going to redo a lot of the pages. I'm just about to post an update warning people that links might become broken during this (since I'll do it gradually), but please do let me know if you come across any other broken links! And it's great to hear you got that working again! About the crate - I can confirm that there's a Pet Yums Jr. can inside it. Happy New Year! -'RadSpyro ' 02:49, January 3, 2017 (UTC) Hey, good to hear from you! I've just got time to address one part of your message right now, I'll respond to the rest asap! I'm temporarily unable to do anything on TFF right now. My host ran out of disk space, and they're looking to get a better package. That's why they're completely absent - the pages can't be changed until the transfer is over, so they're linking to the wrong images and the correct images aren't even on the server anyway (or at least they shouldn't be, given the space warnings I've been getting). As soon as I can edit TFF again, I'll be sure to let you know! -'RadSpyro ' 02:46, March 23, 2017 (UTC) Hi! Finally getting around to answering this. Are you using the 1.0.4 nullDC build? This is the one I use. At first, unless you're lucky, you'll still end up at a black screen with only the HUD showing when you select a game. Can you get this far at least? -'RadSpyro ' 19:19, March 16, 2018 (UTC) These are my plugins (and a couple of other settings). How do they compare to yours? -'RadSpyro ' 23:51, March 16, 2018 (UTC) What OS are you using? -'RadSpyro ' 00:43, March 24, 2018 (UTC) Ah, okay. That seems to be the only real difference between us, because I'm using Windows 7. I do know someone with Windows 10, I'll see if they can test it on their system. -'RadSpyro ' 02:44, March 24, 2018 (UTC) Sorry for taking so long to reply again, been on a minor hiatus! Anyhow, have you watched this video? If it's still a problem, let me know and I'll investigate or break it down a bit. -'RadSpyro ' 19:53, May 1, 2018 (UTC)